


Belongings

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, Post-War, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: After the war, Katie and her girlfriend move in together.Written for RvB Fluff Week for a prompt from redteamshark.





	

“It’s,” Katie says, slack-jawed, staring around the empty room. “It’s _big_.”

Sarita laughs, tossing her dark hair over one shoulder. “It’s a one-bedroom apartment, Katie.”

“I know, but like…” Katie shakes her head, looking up at the stucco ceiling and down at the scuffed hardwood, staring at the open, curtainless windows letting in the slant of sun and a breeze pushing the smell of Harmonia, the new city, into their new place. Their new _home_. She wants to look everywhere at once, kind of. “It’s so much _space_. Like what are we gonna put in here?”

Sarita steps up behind Katie and wraps both arms tight around her, tucking her face over Katie’s shoulder, and Katie loses track of her thoughts for a minute because Sarita’s hair smells good and her lips are _almost_ close enough to kiss. Katie turns her head, nuzzling her cheek. Her hair’s all fluffed out behind her headband, and Sarita giggles when it tickles her neck.

“I’m serious. I think I’ve got like, a hoodie to my name. Maybe some other stuff if we can get out to my mom’s old place and there’s anything still there.”

“I don’t care what we put in here,” Sarita murmurs. “Long as I got you.”

Gosh. Sarita’s always been so _smooth_ , tall and sleek and athletic and laughing brown eyes. Katie Jensen’s dream girl, really. After months of being together–going for walks in the canyon, holding hands and stealing kisses, clinging to each other in silence when things got too terrible for words, surviving civil war, ceasefire, invasion and reunification–Katie’s maybe started to embrace the idea that Sarita Velasquez isn’t _wildly_ out of her league, that this is really happening to her and maybe, just maybe, they’re going to get a chance to be happy after all.

And Sarita can still get her like this–flustered, tongue-tied, blushing.

She’ll take it.

“Well,” she says teasingly, “you’re pretty great but like, a futon would be nice.”

Sarita blows a raspberry right next to her cheek and it tickles and Katie shrieks and they tumble to the floor tickling and play-wrestling until they’re laughing so hard Katie can hardly breathe, and she fumbles for her inhaler just in case. Sarita curls around her again, lays her cheek against Katie’s and holds her close, haloed in dusty sunlight, and Katie, satisfied she’s going to keep breathing, leans into her for a kiss.

When they pull back, it’s Sarita who’s breathless.

“Changed my mind,” Katie whispers. “Floor’s okay. Futon optional.”

Sarita laughs, dark eyes dancing with delight, and kisses her nose.


End file.
